A Love that Can't be Shattered
by Kyoun
Summary: Link, devastated over Midna's Departure, finds a glimmer of hope that can potentially lead them back together.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:Hello! This is my first fanfiction, and, as you can probably see, I'm new at this, so, just bear with me, and help me out along the way! And without further ado, the story!_

A Love that Can't be Shattered.

** Chapter 1**

"_Link I... See you later..."_

Those words rang through his head, as he watched hopelessly as Midna was teleported to the Twilight

Realm. All he could do was wonder what she was doing, and the moment he saw what she was doing, her Tear hit the mirror, and shattered it, after she teleported.

He fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. He hasn't cried since he was 3, He hadn't cried once throughout his entire journey. He looked at the ground around him, the mirror shards mocking him, knowing that he may never see his true love again. He felt a light hand touch his shoulder, he looked up to see Zelda. His eyes, once burning with determination, courage, and care were now dull, full of sadness, and losing their light. "Why..." was all he could manage to choke out.

"Link..." Both of them were crying. Tears hit his shoulder, as Link's face had more water dripping than Lake Hylia. Zelda knew how Link and Midna felt about each other. She had, of course, been apart of Midna's mind at one point. Link turned away from her, lurched forward and put his hands on the ground, and leaned on them. He couldn't hold it any longer, he let out a loud, heartbroken war cry that could have made the Goddesses cry. "Why did she leave me! Did she not love me!"

"Link, she loved you with all her heart..."

A wail shook the entire Gerudo Desert, as none of them noticed, the clouds were gathering and it started to rain. _Rain?_ Zelda thought. _It had not rained in a decade... _It was as if the Goddesses were crying with the two Triforce Bearers. Link, not containing his anguish, rage, and sadness any longer, pounded the ground with his left fist, his Triforce gleaming an otherwordly glow. He didn't care that the shards were cutting him, he kept doing it, each time his fist met the unforgiving earth, he wailed, "Why!"

Zelda decided it was time she took her leave. "If you ever need me, Link, you know where to find me." Her hand left his shoulder, as she walked away, and down the stairs, two Calvary soldiers outside the Arbiter's Grounds, with her stallion, Stella, waiting.

Link, after an hour, and the rain coming down furiously, stood up, holding the largest shard he could find in his hand. No one could tell which was bigger, the wet spots on the sands his tears made, or the rain, which seemed to stop. Link turned around to head down himself, before he decided he was going to exhaust every means to get to the Twilight Realm, he was going to go to Ordon to pack up.

What he saw made him freeze, as his left hand gripped the Master Sword's handle. He saw a dark version of himself straight across from him. He was wearing a Grey version of his Hero's Tunic. His hair, a death white, his eyes, burning with hatred, Red. His skin – If you could call it that – was a unearthly black. "Who are you!" Link half shouted, half asked at his doppelganger.

"I have had many names... But... one has stuck with me throughout time, since I have only mimicked two people throughout history, The Hero of Time, and his incarnation – You. That name is, Dark Link." His voice had a demonic echo in it, and was several pitches lower than Link's voice.

"Why are you here?"

"Straight to the point. Your predecessor was a little more talkative. Oh well." He sighed and unhuman sigh. "I guarded something your predecessor needed. As I will not stray from you, I guard a very more useful thing to you. I will let your mind wander on what that is." If he could smirk, he would be.

_No... _He_ couldn't be talking about...? _"Tell me what you're guarding."

"It's not going to be that easy. As before, I didn't just hand your Predecessor what he needed, he had to fight me for it. Consider this a Trial. It will prove whether you care about _her_ enough to see this through!"

Link unsheathed his sword, and drew out his shield. Dark Link unsheathed his dark version of the Master Sword, and the Hylian Shield. "I know your every move, Hero of Light. This will be to prove your toughest trial yet, Can you defeat someone who knows more about you... than _you_ do?" Dark Link taunted.

Link charged, letting out a war cry. He tried to stab at Dark Link, when he just jumped onto Link's blade, and then he sliced Link across the chest before leaping off. Link fell on his back from surprise, pain, and force. He quickly regained his ground. Dark Link charged at him, Link attempted a countering horizontal slash, only to be blocked by the dark version of the Hylian Shield. Dark Link lashed out at Link, only to be stopped with his Hylian shield, as he performed a Shield attack. The Doppelganger stumbled back, taken by suprise and Link slashed across Dark Link's chest. He grunted, then sank into the shadows. Link saw a black circle charging toward him, and suddenly Dark Link whipped out, and smashed the butt of his sword into Link's forehead. Link flew back and smashed into the sand, as he only heard a deep rumble of laughter coming from Dark Link. Link grunted and stood up. He could feel a warm liquid pouring down his face, but didn't care. Link charged at him, and felt an unearthly power seeping into him. "What? You!" He heard Dark Link say. Link slashed out at him, but Dark Link blocked with his shield, and stabbed with his sword, feeling nimble, Link rolled around to his Doppelganger's blind side, and stabbed his sword into his back. Dark Link howled in pain, and turned around, lashing out a mimic of Link's spin attack. He saw Dark Link's sword inches from his neck.

Link kneeled, and Dark Link's sword missed him by centimeters. Link bashed Dark Link with his shield, making Dark Link's version of the Hylian Shield fly away from his arms, and sliding across the sand. Link slashed Dark Link across the chest once, then brought his arm around again and slashed out again, than brought his arm inward, then with all his fury, stabbed Dark Link where his heart should be.

_A/N: So there it is, the First Chapter! I hope you guys like it. It's corny, I know, but not bad for a start into Fanfiction, right? ...Right? ...*Sigh* R/R_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So here it is, the second chapter. I never really thought Dark Link as "evil", but as a guardian of sorts. I know some people think that Dark Link should be the opposite of Link in every way,and was only made to kill Link, but I like to think that Dark Link also has his own ambition. Someone reviewed that instead of typing Dark Link, I should just call him Dark to avoid confusion, since I guess it's easy to get confused with Link and Dark Link in my fanfiction, so I thought this was a good idea, since I noticed myself getting confused. xD. So I'll just call Dark Link; Dark, to avoid confusion._

**A Love that Can't be Shattered**

** Chapter 2**

Link withdrew his sword from Dark's chest, as he stumbled back and fell on one knee, using his sword as a cane to keep himself from collapsing. "Such determination... I guess you really are his successor"

"Don't flatter me."

"Hmph. You could try and start being yourself again. This cold demeanor is starting to annoy me. After all, I might just tell you what I know."

Link took a couple deep breathes. He thought he should start to cool off, since he didn't want to drive away his only connection to Midna.

"Sorry. You tend to get a little pissed off, and mean when the love of your life just shatters the only known connection to you. I know it was for the good of her people and ours, but she could've told me, I would've gone with her."

Dark let out a sigh. "I'm a man of my word, and so I'll tell you what I know."

Dark stood up. He then waved his left hand, still holding his sword, and suddenly his dark Hylian Shield disappeared in black smoke, as did his version of the Master Sword. "You seek to go after the Twilight Princess, right?"

"Yeah"

"The Goddesses made the Mirror of Twilight for a connection between the Twilight Realm, and the Light World. But, they also made a less conventional path from the Light World to the Twilight realm, and as unfortunate as it is, it's a one-way trip."

"Tell me, I don't care if I can't return here."

"You would throw away the Light World to be with the Twilight Princess? The one who was planning to use you, to get back to the Twilight Realm? Do you even know when you started to love her? Do youeven _know_ if she loves you back?"

Link couldn't speak. He never thought about it like that.

"I will give you one day's time to think, Come back to me at the Arbiter's Grounds when you have an answer."

Link felt himself warp, and suddenly he was laying in the grass of southern Hyrule Field. He shot up into a sitting position, and looked around. Sadness suddenly crept in him as a memory ensued.

_Link slumped against a tree. "Man, I'm beat." He sat leaning against the tree as Midna popped from his shadow. "Come on, Link, we need to get moving! We need to go to Telma's Bar, they may have information on how to get to the Mirror of Twilight." "That can wait, Midna. Besides, I'm not too ecstatic on going back to the bar, only to get vocally seduced by Telma." Midna had to grin at that. Link looked at the sky. He noticed that it was almost the Hour of Twilight. "They say at this time of day, the spirits come to life once more, on the Hour of Twilight, and that this is when the Twilight Realm meets with the Light World." Midna glanced at the sky, captivated at it's beauty. "We don't have much like this in the Twilight Realm. The sun sets, yes, but nothing quite like this." Her amber and red eyes scanning the sky. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Link asked, then chuckled. Midna slumped besides Link against the tree, the two watching as the stars slowly illuminated the sky, as the Hour of Twilight passed. Link opened his mouth to speak, when suddenly he heard a silent mumble. He looked at his counterpart, and realized she was sound asleep. Link's heart twisted at this, and he couldn't do anything but smile at her cuteness. He reached over to her, and held her cheek in his hand, and rubbed it gently with his thumb._

"_Link..." he heard Midna mumble as she shivered, the coldness of night sweeping Hyrule Field. Link took his imp companion and held her in his arms, careful not to wake her, and slowly fell asleep._

Link felt a tear down his cheek, and he held his face in his hands, silently weeping, as he longed for those times again when he felt her small hand on his cheek, her smile as her fang gleamed, increasing her cuteness, when she would call her imp form ugly, and Link telling her otherwise, as she would look at him stunned. More and more memories of her filled his mind, with or against his own will.Link finally felt sleep coming to him, as he lay down his head, and let the calming sweep of sleep embrace him.

Link awoke to find the sun just rising. He quickly pulled out his charm and played. The soft notes carried with the wind, and in no time, he heard a horse gallop, and he saw Epona rushing to him. Epona stopped infront of Link, and neighed as if to say "Where to?" Link walked to her side and hopped on. "We need to go to Lake Hylia, girl. Come on!" Link kicked her sides, and as if she understood, she turned in the direction of Lake Hylia, then set off.

Dark sat on the little platform, lost in thought. "So, it's so easy to see that he loves her..." Dark wondered aloud. "...but does she love him? She would have to, it's impossible to spend that much time together, and not feel anything for eachother. I don't get him. How could he love her? How could she love him? She broke the mirror, she has to not love him if she did that... Hmph, I bet he'll return and say he won't go, no idiot would throw all the Light World has to offer to be with a girl."

"You'd be surprised." Link said, his voice brimming with conviction, determination, and fierceness.

Link stared at his counterpart. "I want to go to the Twilight Realm."

Dark was stunned. "Why?"

"I love her."

Dark's mouth was agape. "What about the people here?"

"I sent Epona back to Ordon containing a letter of my decision. They will understand. Or else they weren't really the people I thought they were. If that were true, It'd be best then. I have no regrets. You said you can get me to the Twilight Realm, I want to know how."

Dark felt something burning in his chest. Being apart of Link once, he knew how he was feeling right now. Dark simply let out a laugh. "You know... You make a good counterpart, Link. You're too... heroic for your own good. So much, it rubbed off on me."

Link looked at Dark strangely. "I don't understand...?"

"Link, it's time I told you my ambition. My ambition is... to be complete. I want to be whole with you again. By the way I'm as heterosexual as you are, don't take that the wrong way."

Link shrugged off his last remark. "You want to be complete..?"

"Long story short, I have an empty feeling inside of me. You have feelings I don't have. You have ambitions I don't. I want to feel those things. I want to be complete again. Not be a half. And since I'm one with the Darkness, created by Ganondorf... I can use the remants of my evil power to create a one way portal."

Link was stunned. He had found a way back to Midna.

_A/N_: _So here it is, second chapter. By_ _the way, Halfway_ through _this, I was reading other faqnfictions for help and tips on how to do the Memory, and I stumbled on Doruntrus's fanfiction. I read it, and it seems I wasn't the only one to do this. In fact, I felt like I was completely ripping him off. So Doruntrus, if your reading this, sorry if you feel ripped of. xD_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Inspiration struck me. I hope that the people who actually read this little fanfic of mine enjoyed it._

_I would listen to some sort of sad but inspirational tune, to fit with the mood, perhaps._

** A Love that Can't be Shattered**

** Chapter 3**

"You're something else, you know that?" Dark taunted.

"I guess I'm just happy... I can see her again." Link felt the adrenaline rushing.

"Well, are you ready?" Dark asked.

"Yes."

"You are sure?"

Link thought a moment. "I am."

Dark walked to Link. Both were speechless on what was about to happen. Link, for he was about to enter the twilight realm to see who he loved most, and Dark, who was about to become whole again. Dark took one last glance at himself. Then, he looked into Link's sapphire eyes. Dark reached out to Link, then hesitated. _Courage..._ Dark thought. _Selflessness... Once I do what I'm about to do... will I be myself ? Will it be worth it?_ He gazed into Link's hoping eyes. Dark knew his answer._ Selflessness... Courage... Determination... all these things make him who he is... If I join him... will I be like that?_ Dark reached out to Link, and put his left hand on Link's chest. _No matter what happens to me... I hope what I'm doing is right... for the both of us._ A golden aura surrounded Link. He looked at Dark, only to see him vaporizing, starting from his legs._ Courage... Hope... Selflessness... Determination... Love... Do these feelings make a hero?_ The vaporizing reached Dark's torso. _I guess I'll find out soon enough._ Link felt a twinge of sadness as he saw a twinkle of something in Dark's eyes. Link saw Dark's arm starting to vaporize. Soon his arm was completely gone, and only neck up remained, but that was slowly fading too. Link saw a rush of calm in Dark's expression, as Dark closed his eyes, and was no more. The golden aura around Link faded, and he noticed his right arm glow purple. _Allow me,_ Link heard Dark's voice say. Without commanding it, Link noticed his right arm raise. The purple glowing suddenly stopped, as Link's arm fell back to his side. Link looked where his right army was pointing, and he saw a portal, but he could feel it's energy depleting. _Hurry, you dolt! You may lose this chance forever!_ Link heard Dark scream at him. Link rushed toward the portal, and leaped in it. The portal slowly closed after that, and a strange calm washed over the Arbiter's Grounds. The Sages, witnessing what happened, stood on their pedestals, looking down. Slowly, one by one, they faded, until one remained. "Link, Hero of Light, and Twilight, go forth, and seek what you most desire." Then, the last Sage faded.

Rusl stood by Link's house, gazing onward to the uninhabited house. He heard galloping, and looked toward the exit of Ordon Village to see Epona galloping. Rusl, hoping that Epona may have a trace of Link, rushed over to the horse. Epona stopped infront of Rusl, and neighed. Rusl tried to calm her, "Epona, what's wrong?"

Epona, as if she understood, shook violently as Rusl saw a strapped paper fall lose onto the ground. "What's this...?" He picked up the paper, and started to read it.

_Dear Villagers of Ordon_

_I am writing to you, because this is the last time you'll hear from me, with any luck. I wish I could stop by and say goodbye to all of you properly, but time is short, plus I figured Epona wouldn't want to follow me, only to be left by herself, so I sent her back with this paper. I want all of you to know, that along my travels I met a companion whose name is Midna. Our relationship did start out bitterly, but then I came to like her, then I came to love her. She is a being from another world, similar to the beings who attacked Hyrule not long ago, but understand, she is nothing like those who attacked. An Usurper by the name of Zant, overthrew her and her throne, and turned her people – The Twili – into monsters. That's why they attacked, they were misguided by the transformation they underwent, and attacked us by the Orders of Zant. In my travels I came to her realm, the Twilight Realm, and freed her people, and defeated Zant. She disappeared, and then I found a link to her. Unfortunately, this is a one-way trip._

_Goodbye my friends._

_Link_

Midna was in her room, not paying attention to anything that was going on around her. _Did I do the right thing?_ She questioned herself over and over. _Why didn't I tell him how I felt?_ She mentally slapped herself. _This was a day ago. He's probably moved on, and went to his farm girl – whatever her name was._ She stood up from her bed. But her knees buckled underneath here, as she fell against her bed, her face against the bed. Without realizing it, she was crying. _What am I crying over? I have a kingdom to rule! I have people to look after! I need to rebuild this realm! I... I... just destroyed the only link to the man I loved..._ The tears came nonstop. She heard a knock on her door. Sniffling, she managed to say, "Who is it?"

Her maid, Ignis, stepped in the room. Ignis had become like a mother after her mother died. "Midna, is something wrong, dear?"she closed the door behind her, and walked to Midna. She crouched beside her, and stroked her fiery red hair. Midna, trying to keep a sense of pride, said "Nothing."

Ignis looked at her. Midna, not turning around felt her knowing stare on her back. "It's alright, dear, you can tell me anything." Ignis cooed. Midna turned around and met her gaze. Ignis saw that she had been crying. Midna stood up shakily, and sat down on her bed. Ignis sat next to her. Ignis comforted her by rubbing her back. Midna shuddered, then finally opened up. "On my journey to save all of you... I was partnered with someone, a Light Dweller..." Midna started. "At first, I hated him, I just used him as a tool to save all of you... but then he saved me, comforted me, and helped me so much that... That... I grew to love him. But it's wrong, but so _right... _But I can't be with him, they wouldn't accept me in the Light World, and the council, and people won't accept him here because he's a Light Dweller... but despite all of that... I love him... I can't let him go. I mean, it's only been a day, sure, but my heart hurts, Ignis... What do I do?" Ignis wasn't surprised that this ordeal, her behavior, was about love, but the problem was who she loved.

Ignis decided to talk to her about it. "Who is he, and what's he like?" Midna wasn't really prepared to talk about him this early on, after only a day. She must've been easier to read than a book. "He's the Hero of Twilight. He helped use the Sols to free all of you from your curse, then on his own defeated Zant, all for me and my realm... I 'd even asked him why about it... but he just smiled that gleaming smile of his, and would look me straight in the eye and say, 'I do it for the people I care about.' Heroic, huh?" Midna forced a sad smile, and Ignis looked at her sympathetically. "If he saved us all, then why do you think the Council and people would reject him? If anything, we owe him our lives." "I know... but it's just that he's probably needed in his world, and is either going to marry Zelda or the farm girl... Besides, even if he did love me, he couldn't reach me... I broke the mirror." Tears streamed down her face. "I broke the mirror in hopes that I could stop any evil from leaking from our world to theirs, and vice versa..."

Ignis got off the bed, and held Midna's hand. "High Chancellor Neglexit called a meeting. Sorry it had to be so soon, but It's about the reconstruction of the Twilight Realm. And perhaps it will draw your mind off of him, for a little while. Midna forced a sad smile, as she regained her composure, and stood up. "Come on, dear, I'll walk you to the Council room." Midna uttered a thanks, and walked with her mother-like maid to the Council Room.

Link fell onto the black marble floor infront of the palace. The warping process taking a lot out of him._ I... I made it!_ Link struggled to stand up, but collapsed. A crowd gathering around him, murmuring amongst eachother. Link only caught parts of it. "A light dweller?" "He looks oddly familiar..." "Hey, he looks injured!" "Someone get a doctor!" Then, blackness embraced him.

"So, High Chancellor Neglexit, I was informed that you called this Council for the reconstruction of the Twilight Realm?" Midna remarked as she sat down at her designated spot.

"Quite so, my Princess." Neglexit confirmed, stroking his white beard. "I would like to say that we should start reconstruction on the Villages and Towns, immediantly. The People come first."

"I agree." Chimed in Councilman Auxilium. "The people come fi-" He never finished his sentence before a Servant busted through the council room doors, announcing, "Council, forgive my intrusion, but a Light Dweller has appeared!" Everyone gasped in silence. Midna's heart sank.

Link's head was throbbing. "Where... where am I?"

"Hush, get some sleep." He felt a hand caress his cheek. He also felt a tear streak down his face as he opened his eyes, and looked around. He saw someone at his bedside, with fiery red hair, amber and crimson eyes, pale bluish skin, and a simple black dress. "Midna..."

"You did it, huh? Found a way to me. You idiot... I guess we'd better start looking into a way to get you back, huh?" Her hand still stroking his cheek. Link's hand suddenly shot to her's, as he sat up in bed, though it hurt his back. "Midna... I can't go back... nor do I want to."

Midna looked at him quizzically. "But... why?" Was all she could say. "I finally found my way to you... I need to tell you, Midna... I... I love you!" Midna's eyes started to fill with tears, as she bit her lip. No matter how she tried to stop it, tears streamed down her cheeks. "Link, I... I love you too!" Midna threw herself ontop of Link, their faces close, and their lips intertwined. They kissed passionatly. A kiss that could only be shared through tears, and lovers. All they could say in that instant was instantly shared in that one kiss. Not only did their mouths meet, their heart raced and their souls were forever bound together. Not long after, and a debate with the Council, they decided that Princess Midna and the Hero of Twilight, Link, were to be made King and Queen of the Twilight Realm.

They say that Light and Darkness can't mix, for what could happen. But it was seemed that on this fateful day, when Light and Darkness mixed, they created something even more beautiful than what the Goddesses could ever make. That Beauty, would be True Love. A Love that can't be shattered.

_A/N: Well there goes my first fanfiction. It's by no means a true work of Art, but It's something that I created, and since I created it, I have no choice but to stand by it. =P._


End file.
